


Dazed

by therumandcokediaries



Series: Even A Mandalorian... / Blue Moves [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Clan of two, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Friendship, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, I like Peli Motto and so does Mando, Illnesses, ManDadlorian, Sick Din Djarin, Sickfic, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumandcokediaries/pseuds/therumandcokediaries
Summary: Even A Mandalorian Gets SickMando falls ill unexpectedly and turns to Tatooine for respite. He asks Peli Motto to look after Grogu, and ends up getting a bit more care than he expected.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Peli Motto
Series: Even A Mandalorian... / Blue Moves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183292
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Dazed

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I don't know when this (or my other fic) is set. Likely some alternate timeline. All I know is ideas keep coming into my head and I finally have motivation to write again, so I'm doing it while I have the will to. This is only my second Mandalorian fic, so comments are really appreciated too!

\- 

Din slowly took his hands away from the controls and got to his feet.

"Stay there"

Grogu looked at him, head to one side, and immediately got down from his seat and started to follow.

"Hey! What did I just say?" Grogu stopped, and Din nodded. "Good. Stay there and don't touch anything"

He closed the cockpit door behind him, stumbled down to the back of the ship, and ripped his helmet off, breathing heavily. Why was he so hot? It wasn't like he had the heating on. He rarely bothered with it: when you wore a full Mandalorian get-up, you usually ran a little hot anyway. But he felt simply boiling now. And his stomach hurt. And he felt like there was something stuck in his throat, making it hard to swallow. He'd tried to blame the slight dizziness on turbulence, but conditions were too calm outside to give the idea much credit. He tried to breathe evenly, hoping a bit of air was all he needed - but then his stomach churned, and he couldn't help being grateful that he was only steps away from the privy. 

' _Well that's just great_ ' he thought. ' _Why now? This is the last thing I need_ '

He was badly sick, and it was horrible: his throat stung, it came out of his nose as well as his mouth, his chest hurt as he heaved, and his body broke out in a cold sweat. He sat back on his heels, squeezing his eyes shut, stomach acid still burning his mouth and nose. He coughed, but didn't quite manage to move in time. He reached a trembling hand out and grabbed the nearest towel. He wiped the sick from his chin and then buried his face in the fabric, wishing he could just lie on the floor and sleep.  
He didn't know what had brought it on. He'd felt a bit odd for a couple of days, but he'd assumed it was just paranoia, anxiety, and maybe a bit too much adrenaline. But this was evidently a lot more than that. It wasn't like he'd been anywhere too strange, or eaten anything out of the ordinary. It was just a terribly inconvenient stroke of bad luck.

-

Regaining some composure took a fair amount of effort, but he managed it eventually, after his stomach decided it didn't have anything else for him to throw up. He shoved his helmet back on and hauled himself back to the cockpit, still trembling after being so violently sick.

"Change of plan, little one" he said, picking the child up and sitting him on his lap in the pilots seat. "We're gonna have to land somewhere, take a bit of time to recuperate"

Grogu looked up at him, making a sound as if to ask where.

"It needs to be somewhere we can trust. Somewhere we've spent a bit of time before uninterrupted..." he looked down at the child, considering. "You like the lady who runs the hanger on Tatooine, right? She's helped us out before. Maybe she'll help us again for a fee"

Grogu croaked, resting his head in the crook of Din's elbow. 

"It's all I can think of right now. At least she'll make a fuss of you" 

He'd be ok for a day there. That was all he needed, and he could pay upfront if need be. At least his ship didn't need a full service this time.

-

Peli Motto recognised the ship at once. She stood back, arms folded, watching the Razor Crest land. The sight of a stumbling Mandalorian when the ship opened wasn't quite what she had expected. 

"I never thought I'd see you looking worse than your ship" she said, half joking. "What have you been up to?"

"I need your help, if you can offer it" Din said, adjusting his hold on Grogu as he descended the ship.

"I hope it has to do with this little guy" Peli smiled, reaching out to take the child from him. "Hey, you! Has this big scary Mandalorian been looking after you properly? You know, I mean what I said last time; I'd happily pay you for him"

Din let her take the child. "Can you look after him for a bit?"

"Well, sure. Who are you after this time? And in this state? You're barely staying on your feet" she looked him up and down, watching his feet stumble sideways.

"I need to rest properly. I can't with him about. I can pay you; I just need a few hours for-" he stopped suddenly, his stomach churning and his mouth filling with saliva. His jaw felt tight. "Sorry, I just need to-"

Din rushed back into the ship. Peli looked down at the child in her arms. 

"I guess even bounty hunters get sick sometimes" she shrugged. "Well, better go and see if he's ok"

Grogu whined in protest, but Peli just held him closer and stepped into the Razor Crest. She paused halfway. She could hear Din, but something told her not to get too close. 

"I didn't say you could come aboard!" she heard him shout.

"I know. I just don't want you dying in my hanger"

There was quiet for a minute before Din stumbled out of the bathroom and over to Peli.

"Wow. I thought I could smell sick on you before"

"Thanks" Din reached out and rubbed one of Grogu's big ears between his thumb and forefinger. "So can you take him for a while?"

"Sure, you're in no state. And this little guy is good company. Do you need anything else?"

"Quiet"

"Ok, say no more. I'll take good care of your kid, don't worry"

"Thank you. Be good, little one"

Peli patted Din's arm awkwardly. "See you later, Mando"

Din waited for her to leave before all but falling into bed. He kicked the switch to close the door and pushed his helmet off, his head spinning. He'd feel better in a bit. He just needed to-

Oh boy. Not again.

-

After another twenty minutes on his knees in the bathroom, Din crawled back into bed, trembling, and grumbling to himself over the inconvenience of getting sick. He pulled his cloak over his head to block out the light, and tried to settle. It wasn't easy, not with the room still spinning with his eyes closed. He groaned, shifting and trying to get comfortable. He didn't have the energy to get up and take his armour off, so he tried to make do. After a lot of tossing and turning, he settled on his front, one leg bent, supported by a cushion, with another cushion pressed against his head. He still felt dreadfully sick, but he was fairly certain he definitely had nothing left to throw up. The last lot had been mostly bile anyway. If he could just get a few hours of quiet rest and a bit of deep sleep, maybe it would be enough...

-

"Hey, Mando!"

Din jumped awake with a gasp, confused at first with the darkness caused by the cloak over his head.

"Don't worry, I ain't looking at you"

Din grabbed his helmet and pulled it on, struggling to a sitting position. "What are you doing? I asked you to let me rest"

"It's been eight hours, an' this little one is getting restless" Peli said, plonking Grogu down in his arms.

Din held him lightly, still feeling half asleep. "Hey, kid... wait, did you say eight hours?!"

"Yep, maybe even a little more. He was missing you"

Din stroked Grogu's ear gently. "Did he behave himself?"

"Sure did. Have you been asleep all this time?"

"Mostly"

"Well, it's getting dark now. You might wanna think about feeding yourself. You can't look after that little one if you're not up and running"

"I'm fine. Thanks for watching the kid"

"It wasn't a suggestion. Tray's on the unit. Lock yourself behind a door with it. I can manage another ten minutes with this little guy" she said, taking the child back from him. "Don't fall asleep. If you haven't come to find me in twenty minutes, I'm keeping him"

-

Din didn't really understand why she cared enough to go to the trouble. Maybe it was more for the child's benefit. Even so, he could appreciate the sentiment, whatever the reason behind it might be.

When he sat back against the wall by the bed, helmet aside, he did worry that eating or drinking anything would cause him to be sick again, but he also knew he needed the strength and had to take the chance.   
As it so happened, he managed to keep it down easily enough. It was good, better than he'd expected. He was surprised he could even taste, considering how ill he'd felt. It was decent soup and good bread. The heat helped clear his sinuses and warm him through pleasantly enough. He felt a lot better for it. He settled back with the hot drink that was left, closing his eyes as he drank. He was glad it wasn't a cold drink: the heat was doing him good.

-

Part of him wanted to linger, but Peli's idle threat played over in his mind. He finished up and pulled his helmet back on. He stood up slowly, supporting himself carefully on the side of the sleeping area.. He took care stepping off the ship, setting the tray down on an outside table. The hanger seemed a little too quiet, Din thought. It was a relief to hear the beeping of droids followed by Peli's voice. She paused when she saw him, Grogu giggling in her arms.

"Good, you kept to the time restraints! Too bad: I was about ready to design a nursery for this one"

Grogu crowed happily when he saw him, holding his little arms out to him. Din couldn't help smiling behind his helmet. He reached out to take him.

"Maybe you should sit down first"

He did as he was told without protest, and Peli handed the child over. Din held him close, tickling his chin gently. Grogu giggled happily, grabbing at his hand. 

"Doing better?" Peli asked, taking the seat next to him.

"Yes" he replied, and then; "Thank you"

"You're welcome" she glanced at the tray of empties. "Looks like it went down ok"

Din nodded slightly, not really paying attention. Grogu was busy trying to climb up onto his shoulder, making a bit of a nuisance of himself. Din kept a hand on the child's back, trying to keep him steady, but he must have pressed too hard. Grogu whined, wriggled away, and dropped to the floor. He sat down on the ground, looking happy enough with his newfound freedom. Din and Peli looked at him for a moment.

"You might want this" Peli said after a minute.

Din looked at the tiny bottle she offered. It was pink in colour, with a tapered nozzle and twist-off opening. it couldn't have been more than about 25ml in volume.

"What is it?"

"Poison, what do you think?"

"That's not a real answer"

"It works when I get sick: it'll probably help you, too"

Reluctantly, Din took the bottle and twisted the cap off. He hesitated, looking at his companion. 

"What? Oh, the helmet thing? Alright, I'm not looking. You Mandalorian's are so damn dramatic" she turned in her chair, facing the other way.

Din trusted her not to look, but he still turned his back on her before lifting his helmet the little he needed to down the mystery vial. It tasted surprisingly nice, whatever it was. He lowered his helmet and turned back, clearing his throat. Peli turned back to him.

"Finished being dramatic?"

"It's not drama; it's just the way"

"Well, whatever. That should make you feel better. I'll give you a few to take with you"

Din nodded, setting the empty vial down on the table. "Thank you"

"Why don't you go and take a shower?"

"I can't leave you with the little one again"

"Hey, if I minded, I wouldn't have looked after him for nearly nine hours already. Let's make it a round figure"

Din looked down at Grogu. He'd found some unidentifiable item, most likely a bit of scrap metal, and was deciding whether or not to shove it in his mouth.

"I don't think so" Din said, plucking it out of the child's hands, much to his dismay.

"Aw, we can find you something better than that" Peli cooed, lifting Grogu onto her lap. "I've got him; you know he's safe with me. Go and shower before I turn a hose on you"

-

Being able to trust someone was a relief. Din still felt a little wary, but he had a feeling his fears were unfounded. He tried not to think about it as he stepped into the shower. He still felt shaky, but he felt a hell of a lot better than he'd expected to be feeling. Maybe Peli's slightly-forceful TLC had its merits. He didn't feel nauseous anymore anyway, and that was a big relief. The mint and tea tree scent as he washed aided that further. He shivered despite the hot water, but it still helped.   
He was glad of the shower. He tried to be quick, not wanting to leave the child for too long. He wasn't used to people's genuine kindness: he didn't want to accidentally take advantage of Peli.

-

"Feel better? You smell good. What is that?"

"Nothing fancy" Din said, picking Grogu up and giving him a little cuddle. "...How much do I owe you?"

"Huh? Oh, nothin'. I haven't done any repairs"

"No, but we've taken up a lot of your time. And resources"

"You needed help. You looked like you were gonna collapse this morning" she said. "You can pay me for a fuel top up if you really can't leave without throwing me some credits"

Din nodded, reaching into his pocket and handing her some, knowing she wouldn't accept anything more than fuel money. 

"I really appreciate your help today" he said. "But why did you do it?"

"Because you asked for it, I could give it, and you sure as hell needed it" Peli said. "We all need to rely on other people sometimes. Besides, how could you look after that cute little critter if you were busy chucking your guts up?"

Din laughed slightly. "Your honesty is refreshing"

"Is that a compliment? Hey, we're friends now. God knows I see you enough. Just don't expect mates rates next time you tear up your ship"

"What makes you think I want to be your friend?"

Peli laughed. "I always knew there was a sense of humour under that helmet. Do you want a drink before you head back into the unknown?"

"I don't think getting drunk would be a great idea right now"

"I meant something hot, womp rat. You need to stay hydrated. I'll get something for the little one too" 

"Right"

"Is that a yes?"

Din hesitated, looking down at Grogu. He nodded.

"Alrighty. Sit down. I'll just be a minute"

Din sat down, setting Grogu on his knee. 

"...Don't look at me like that. I needed a bit of time to myself; I haven't been well. I wouldn't run off without you, you know that. We couldn't be a clan of two without you"

Grogu still looked put out. He held onto Din's arm, considering.

"I've got you now. And Peli's nice, isn't she?"

"I sure am" Peli said, making Din jump. She laughed. "Sorry! I didn't mean to sneak up on you"

"It's fine"

"There's more milk in the little one, so he doesn't burn himself" she said, setting the drinks tray down on the table. "Are you keeping him with you?"

"It's probably better that I do. He's gone all grabby" he adjusted the child's position. "Do you want a drink, kid?"

"You've got a healthy appetite, haven't you, bright eyes?" Peli said, handing him the little cup and making sure he had a good hold of it. She pushed one of the big mugs towards Din. "That one's yours"

Din looked at the mug. There was something sticking out of it. It looked like... Yep, it was: it was a straw. Wooden, similar to bamboo. He lifted the mug, grateful that he was able to drink without taking his helmet off. He didn't mention it, and neither did Peli, but they both knew he appreciated her thought. 

"I take it you're leaving soon?"

Din nodded. "I've got somewhere to be. People to see"

"You seem to be non-stop. No wonder you ended up sick"

"I don't know what brought it on. Just one of those things"

"Exhaustion can make a difference to your health. It doesn't have to be caused by anything other than that" Peli said. "How do you feel now?"

"Mostly better. My throat still feels bit weird, tight, but... Not as bad as it was. At least I don't feel like I'm going to be sick again"

"Well, good. I'm glad you're feeling better"

Din looked down at his mug and at the child in his lap. He touched the child's big ears gently. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Sadness, maybe. But he didn't know why.

"Mando?" When he didn't respond, she sighed and stood up. "Aw, Mando. Come here"

She put her arms round him carefully, resting one hand on the side of his helmet. For a moment, Din froze, not sure how he was supposed to react. Then he decided he shouldn't. ' _Don't do anything_ ' he thought. ' _Don't move, don't lean into her. Don't lean into her, don't lean into her..._ '

Peli held him a little tighter. "You'll hurt yourself if you don't relax a little"

Din stayed quiet but tried to relax his tense shoulders. This wasn't so bad. In a way, he kind of liked it. It was... Well, it was almost comforting.  
Peli moved her hand down from his helmet, finding his collar and pushing it down so she could rest her hand on the side of his neck, skin on skin. Her hand was rough, the sign on a manual worker, but her touch was gentle. Caring, even. She ran her thumb along his jaw line, making him shudder. He found himself giving in, leaning into her despite himself. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of her hand on his neck and her arm round him. So this is what physical comfort felt like.

"There, you're relaxing now. I've got you"

"...Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What, would you prefer me to be horrible?"

"That isn't what I meant"

Peli smiled. "I'm your friend, even if you're not mine. Besides, you looked like you needed it"

"Oh..."

"Oh what?"

"I... I feel sick again" he lied.

Peli let go of him and sat back down. "Finish your drink. It'll help. I've got some more of that medicine to take with you when you go"

"Thanks" he sighed dejectedly, already missing her touch.

He went back to his drink, looking down at Grogu. He was still holding his empty cup, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"He's tired. I should be going soon"

"Don't rush it; you'll make yourself sick"

Din took his time finishing his drink. He set his empty cup down on the table, with Grogu's next to it. He lifted the child up, resting him against his shoulder. He stood up slowly, and Peli did the same.

"He needs his bed. I think it's been a long day for him"

"And for you. I'll grab that medicine for you" she said. She paused, looking at the way he held the child. "You've got a good heart under that beskar"

Din stayed quiet, rocking Grogu gently. Peli disappeared and returned a minute or two later. She handed him a small box.

"Here. That should see you through"

"Thank you. For today.. For everything"

"No problem. I guess you're making tracks now?"

"It's probably best. This one really needs to rest"

"You're probably ready for another sleep too. Gonna get your head down again when you're in hyperspace?"

"Probably..."

"Well" she patted Grogu's back and stroked his ears gently. "See you again, little guy... Look after yourself, Mando"

She took his hand and squeezed it hard. Din swallowed and squeezed back. Part of him didn't want to let go.

But he did.

And he bid farewell, and soon enough he was back in the cockpit of the Razor Crest, Grogu still on his shoulder, setting off. Maybe it was the back end of fever, but he felt sad to be leaving. Or maybe he still felt a bit ill. He'd have to have more of that medicine.

-

Once Tatooine was far in the distance and the ship was stable, Din went to the back of the ship. He set Grogu down in his hammock. He'd fallen asleep not long after take off. He looked peaceful, probably quite content after a day of being fussed over. Din picked up the box Peli had given him and opened it. The medicine vials were there, along with another bottle. Bigger than the vials, clear glass, showing the gold-brown liquid inside. There was a note in the tin. Din unfolded it.

_Brandy. It'll help the weird feeling in your throat. Just don't drink it all at once._

Din smiled slightly. The spiky feeling in the back of his throat was pretty uncomfortable, especially when he swallowed. he lifted his helmet and opened one of the pink vials. He downed it and then opened the brandy and took a swig. He took a bigger mouthful than he intended, so it made him cough a bit. Still, it warmed the back of his throat and his stomach. It wasn't unpleasant. Maybe Peli knew what she was talking about when she offered these remedies. 

Din closed the box and set it carefully on a shelf. He'd only been awake a few hours, but he was definitely ready to go back to sleep. He grabbed his helmet and crawled into bed, careful not to disturb the child in his hammock. He hesitated with the helmet. It was more comfortable not to wear it tonight. He made sure it was close enough if he needed it, and cuddled down with a pillow. He felt a little dizzy and the room spun a little, but he settled down comfortably enough. He yawned, pulled his cloak over his head, and fell asleep.

*


End file.
